One advantage of a class-D amplifier over a linear amplifier (e.g., a class-AB amplifier) is a relatively high efficiency of the class-D amplifier. Because the output pulses of the class-D amplifier can have a fixed amplitude, the switching elements are switched either on or off, rather than being operated in a linear mode. One exemplary application for a class-D amplifier is a driver for a loudspeaker.
However, some class-D amplifiers that employ standard implementations may have propagation delays and may have low power supply rejection ratios.